Star trail shooting can shoot a running trail of a star, and is favoured by astronomers. The Star trail shooting may require an exposure time of 20-60 minutes usually, and may be implemented through a professional camera shooting apparatus which is provided with photosensitive hardware capable of supporting long time continuous exposure, for example, a single lens reflex (SLR) camera. Current Star trail shooting shoots only a picture. That is, only a static image displaying the running trail of the star is finally obtained. A dynamic video capable of displaying a running process of the star cannot be shot.
The traditional video shooting has a dark effect under the restriction of illumination during shooting at night. Specially, when a starry sky is shot, the shot starry sky is basically black due to the fact that the starry sky is very dark, and a Star trail video cannot be shot. Meanwhile, it requires a long time shooting to obtain a Star trail effect due to a low running speed of the star, and therefore a traditional video shooting method may require mass storage.
Currently, a solution capable of shooting a Star trail video has not yet been developed to meet diversified demands of a user, and the user experience is affected.